Akyra
by SalvadorThePOTATO
Summary: A 17 year old falls down the rabbit hole into feudal Japan after moving in with her distant relatives, the Higurashi family. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm glad that you clicked on this story, and I thank you for considering my work. Please review if you have time and want to, I'd like to know what could be worked on and needs improving or things that work well. I hope you enjoy the story. **** Disclaimer: NONE of this belongs to me, besides Akyra and this new storyline.**

Akyra

Chapter 1

The plane took off, and I sat listening to music. My ears popped, so I started chewing on a piece of gum, which counteracts the terrible feeling. I gaze solemnly out the window, using this time to collect myself before I live with my distant relatives in Japan. It's been a while since I've seen them. I remember my older cousin, Kagome, and I used to hang out with each other during the times I was there. I wonder how she is, we used to email but then the messages thinned out and eventually stopped. The last one I ever got from her was the day before she graduated.

I've been sent to live with the Higurashi family because they're the only family I have left. My mom died when I was 2, my dad when I was 13, and my grandma recently died. Being 17 I could file for emancipation, but my grandmother wrote in her will that she would like for me to live with them, she said that it's kind of like studying abroad, which I had always planned to do.

'Slow Down' by The Academy Is starts playing and I force myself not to sing along. The only regret I leave behind is abandoning my band. We just started making progress in the music industry when I got my news. However, I found them a new guitarist and a new vocalist, which wasn't easy since the songs where written in order to show off my vocal ability, so I had to find someone with a similar vocal ability. That person turned out to be a male. 'Hey Mister' by Miss May I starts playing, and I nod my head slightly, trying not to be noticed. After a while, I decide to try to sleep. I put my pillow on the window and wrap my blankets around my feet. I curl up like a cat and start drifting.

I dream… In my dream I see Finn from Adventuretime. He calls me Jake. I realize that I'm a giant dog, not yellow like Jake, but bright red like my hair. We go on an adventure. I wake up a bit confused, the flight attendant telling me to buckle in, we're about to land.

I walk out of the terminal and see my aunt and cousin Sota. He seems to have grown.

"Hey," I say walking up to them. I force a smile.

"Akyra," my aunt exclaims and embraces me. "I'm so sorry about Magdalen."

"Thanks," I say, hugging her back. "Hey Sota," I hug Sota.

"Hi," he mumbles awkwardly.

"Well, let's go get your luggage," my aunt smiles. I smile back as she leads us to the baggage claiming area. When I see my large, bright blue luggage I pounce and grab the handle, it seems much heavier now.

The drive to the Higurashi shrine is quiet and short. When we get to the familiar setting my aunt looks over to me. "I know that this might be difficult to adjust to, tell me if you need anything. You can stay in Kagome's old room," she says. I thank her.

I say hello to my great uncle, then start unpacking my things. I also change into pajamas, which to me are a tank top and shorts. My aunt calls me down for dinner, which is a hot pot. We eat in relative silence, small talk occasionally being thrown around.

I excuse myself then head to take a shower. I can't get used to baths, I love water and all, but baths don't seem to be as sanitary and water saving as my famously quick 5 minutes showers. My secret is, I get my thick hair wet then turn off the water and use shampoo, then I turn it back on to rinse it out of my hair. I then use conditioner, face wash, and body soap the next time I turn water off. The last step is to rinse the rest out. I jump out quickly, shivering slightly as I dry off my body as much as possible and comb through my thigh length hair. After combing it, I twist it expertly into a bun so it curls nicely for the next day.

I lay down in the bed, quickly drifting to sleep.

I wake up to a loud banging noise and then hear a meow. I think it must be the Higurashi's cat, so I head down, following the sound. I decide to bring my guitar; I haven't practiced in a while so I figure that I can find a nice quiet place. Besides, it's the morning; I won't be getting any more sleep.

I follow the noise into a shed like structure that holds what looks like a well. I peer into it, the wood digging into my hips. What feels like hands push me from behind, and I go tumbling into the well. I surprisingly land softly, which is really lucky for my guitar.

"Jesus Christ," I growl in anger. I grab a vine on the side and climb to the top. I sit on the wall and stare in disbelief, what used to be an old shed with decaying wood and a musty smell is now a beautiful field surrounded by trees.

"Okay… I guess I didn't survive the fall…" I say, unable to come up with any other explanation. "I'm in a coma, dying slowly… at the bottom of some god forsaken well! I hope whoever pushed me is happy." I angrily pull the hair tie out and my fire red hair cascades down my hair in spirals.

I hear a crashing through the trees and a man with silver hair and dog ears appears with a woman on his back. "Who are you?" he calls out.

"_Who're you mister cosplayer extraordinaire?" _ I say, in English.

"What did you say demon?" he growls.

"DEMON!? Okay, enough ginger jokes! I do have a soul, I just happen to be very good at hiding it. Don't you fucking dare call me a demon!" I scream at him in Japanese.

"Akyra?" the woman's voice says, she looks around mister cosplay's shoulders.

I gasp in recognition, "Kagome! What are you doing in my fall induced dream… or maybe I was drugged…" 

She embraces me. "You aren't dreaming, that well can transport people into feudal Japan, though it only was able to transport Inuyasha and I…"

"I'm assuming this is Inuyasha?" I ask and assert at the same time.

"Yep, he's my mate. Inuyasha meet my distant relative Akyra," Kagome says to him.

"She's not related to you. Your scents aren't even close, besides, she's a full blooded inu daiyoukai," he says.

I look at him in confusion, "What? I mean, I know it's really distant, but she's the only family I have left."

"Your grandma?" I nod. Kagome embraces me again, "I'm so sorry."

"You really didn't know? Why wouldn't they tell you?" he asks me. I look at him in confusion.

"Didn't your dad always say that he had to tell you something once you turned 18?" Kagome says.

"Yeah, but we aren't demons," I say.

"Whatever, come on, meet everyone!" Kagome pulls on my arm. We catch up and walk into a small village. It looks stuck in another century, although I guess that's me in this situation.

We get to a small hut and I hear a girl say, "Kagome, Inuyasha, look what Lord Sesshomaru brought me!"  
"That's beautiful Rin," Kagome says, looking at the fabric.

"Sesshomaru's back?" Inuyasha grumbles.

"Yup," the young girl smiles.

"Oh, hi big brother," Kagome says to someone. I look over and see one of the most handsome men I had ever seen.

"I'd appreciate if you not call me that," he says in a monotone, cold voice. My large silver eyes connect with his gold for a moment. I quickly look down, finally noticing my outfit. My eyes widen as I realize I'm wearing a black tank top that hugs my double D breasts and tiny waist and the silver shorts that show off my long, slender legs and proportionate hips.

"Akyra! You have your guitar!" Kagome exclaims suddenly. My head snaps up.

"Yeah, I was gonna practice when I.. um.. fell," I say sheepishly.

"I've never seen it, play something for me! You always promised you would," she smiles.

I sigh in relief, she knows how to make me feel less awkward. "Okay, you won't understand the words though." I start playing 'Angels On the Moon' by Thriving Ivory and sing:

"Do you dream that the world will know your name?  
So tell me your name  
Do you care about all the little things  
or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside  
I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that every day's the first  
Of the rest of your life?

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon.

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us  
To all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts  
About the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to  
When no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends  
'Cause I just don't wanna know  
No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying"

After the song finishes I realize that I had gained quite an audience. They applauded briefly and I swear my face turned as red as my hair.

"Oh my God! Akyra! I never knew you were that good!" Kagome exclaims.

I sarcastically say, "Why do you doubt me?" She laughs.

"Come meet Kaede, maybe she can tell you if you're a youkai," she suggests.

"But I'm not!" I growl, and then sigh, giving in.

I meet Kaede, she looks at me squarely for a second then says, "Inuyasha be right, me child. Ye be a inu daiyoukai."

"What are you talking about! I can't be!" I exclaim.

"Lord Sesshomaru even said so child. Tis not a question anymore, but a fact," she asserts.

I try to argue but she won't hear it. And then she starts listing things, attributes only inu daiyoukai have. I burst into tears when I realize that I can't argue anymore. I'm a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once my tears stopped I realized the reason I had cried was not because I was a monster, but I was truly alone. The only member of my blood family left. That crushed me.

"I can still call you my family, right?" I ask Kagome, my voice hitching awkwardly. She looks at me with some pity in her eye, I don't like it. I don't want to be pitied, because only pitiful people are pitied and I never want to be seen as pitiful. I suck it up. No more emotions for me, I would not condemn myself into being pitied by others when I am fully capable of contributing to society.

"Yeah," she replies, "family." I smile and she smiles back. I think this wasn't too much of a shock, I think she at least suspected it.

"So," I sigh, "I'm an inu daiyoukai… hmm."

"We could get big brother or Inuyasha to help train you and explain what that means to you," Kagome says. "But first, I want to introduce you to Sango."

"Um, it's all well and nice that you want the wonder twins to teach me about myself, but I kind of should go back soon... your mom will be worried, I didn't leave a note or anything, it'll be like I just up and disappeared," I mumble. Kagome's spirit seems to dampen a little when I mention her mother.

She sighs, and then explains, "You can't go back, I don't even know how you got through in the first place, but the well must have decided that you are somehow necessary for this era."

I didn't realize when I had stopped viewing this situation as a dream, but I think I somehow knew. My dreams are usually quite random, but I can't control myself, it's more of a spectator viewing. This could just be a strange exception, but I truly doubt it. However, that did not discount drug induced hallucination, coma dream, some strange hazing prank, etc. Those were a bit farfetched, but way more believable than actually being transported to the feudal era.

As I muse, I realize my reaction to the whole 'inu daiyoukai' thing was a huge overreaction. This isn't even real, it can't be real, but that whole joke threw my world off of its axis, making me realize that I am alone. Not in a literal sense, but my family, those who I was closest to, are gone now and I can't do a damn thing about it. It wasn't a fast process by any means, hell my dad knew he was dying for 11 months, and it wasn't all at once, but that's the thing about life, you lose people in succession, wake up, and then realize you're alone in the world.

I can't let get to me. I can get through high school and college, and then start a family of my own. It wasn't hopeless, my life wasn't a lost cause, it was just put on a brief hiatus whilst I obtain the means to get a nice paying job and then try to find someone I'd be willing to spend my life with. Of course, I'll have to get out of whatever insanity is happening now.

I look up at Kagome, deciding to just go with the flow until whatever this was finished. "You said something about meeting someone," I bring up, steering into a new conversation and point of view.

"Yeah, Sango, I think you'll like her. She's really nice," Kagome says, pulling me along with her as she raced God knows where.

We stop at a house and I hear the cries of a baby. I tilt my head, a bit confused, and then we walk into the house. A very pretty woman tends to a fire with a baby sitting in a pouch on her back. Two little girls, twins I believe, run up to Kagome. She whispers to them and the woman slowly faces our direction.

"Hello Kagome, who's this?" she eyes me a bit suspiciously as I stand nervously in the entrance.

"Hi Sango, this is my cousin Akyra. She somehow got through the well. She's an inu daiyoukai," Kagome says in quick succession. I look at her a bit confused, is today share everything day?

"Hello," I say a bit quietly, "you have a lovely home." Yes, I know, original, but what else do you say to a mother bear protecting her children from the possible threat of a demon. It doesn't matter if that person is your friend's family, family cannot be chosen. I could be a mass murderer for all anyone knows; I could not even be myself. I mean, it doesn't add up, I was introduced as a cousin but there is no possible way an inu daiyoukai could be related by blood with a pureblood human, even by marriage. Not possible.

"Oh, why thank you. I'm a bit confused though, you're related?" she says.

"Um, not technically. We were always told we were distant relatives, but I found out not 10 minutes ago that I'm apparently some full blood demon…" I trail off.

"I see," she gets a glint in her eye. "Will Lord Sesshomaru take you as a mate? There aren't many full blooded inu youkai in the world."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold your horses! I am not going to 'mate' anyone! Especially someone I haven't talked to at all. I'm sorry but that is not happening," I assert, using a lot of hand signals like using air quotes, holding my pointer finger up and shaking it, etc. Everything to make me look as batty as I feel.

"Oh, he might, you never know. 900 years gets lonely," Kagome wags her eyebrows at Sango.

"Great, I'm being ignored. Better yet, I'm also being set up with some arrogant prick," I grumble.

"Oh, you know it's a joke," Kagome laughs. "It's been a while since I've seen you acting normally so it's a nice change in conversation. Besides, don't tell Inuyasha I said this, but big brother is kind of hot."

I raise my eyebrows and make a reprimanding look at Kagome, "Oh child. Let us not act like hormonal teenagers, shall we?"

"I'm older than you, and we are hormonal teenagers," she says.

"Pish posh," I say in a fake British accent, "none of that matters dear. Age is irrelevant and not a good judge of maturity."

Sango laughs, "You're more mature? Oh Kagome, what are you like?"

Kagome acts mock offended, "Why, I am more mature than Akyra. If I wasn't, no one would like me."

"Why I never!" I switch to a Southern accent.

"What are you doing?" a recognizable male voice says.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims, running up to hug him.

"It's like you didn't see him five minutes ago. And I'm less mature?" I say.

"Miroku, this is Akyra. She's from Kagome's world. Akyra, this is my husband Miroku," Sango introduces me to a man in monk's clothing. We greet each other briefly before Kagome pulls me towards her.

"Inuyasha, you have to be polite to my cousin. If not… well, you know what will happen. Inuyasha, this is Akyra, Akyra, this is Inuyasha," she says.

"Hello, Mr. Kagome," I say. The both of them blush slightly.

"Why do I have to be Mr. Kagome!" he yells.

"Oh, I deeply apologize for offending you. Mrs. Kagome it is. Hello, Mrs. and Mrs. Kagome," I say. Inuyasha glares at me.

"Oh, look at the time," Kagome drags me away. "Ah! There you two are!" She leads me to the people I recognize as Sesshomaru and Rin and then some strange toad frog man woman demon thingy mabob… "Akyra, this is Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Everyone, this is Akyra, my cousin."

"Hello!" Rin says excitedly. I smile and greet her back. She's just so adorable!

"Hmph," the thing called Jaken grunted.

"Excuse me, Mr.-Mrs.-strange-toad-frog-man-woman-demon-thingy- mabob, do not grunt at me as if you are a common cave man! We can be cordial, it's not hard. Now repeat after me, 'Hello,'" I scold.

"You seem to be getting ahead of yourself, stupid girl," Jaken says.

"Ahem, stupid? Stupid? I'm the stupid one in an era that doesn't know about science, math, or any basic kindergarten curriculum? Oh, fuck you. Fuck you in the ass with that giant wooden staff you seem to be fond of," I growl. I'm glad Kagome covered Rin's ears once Mrs. toad frog man woman demon thingy mabob called me stupid. She probably knows the power of my anger.

Sesshomaru looks/glares at me (I don't know if he's angry or that's just his face) and I grin, baring my teeth at him. He growls softly. "Okay, good to know. Fido reacts like a dog, Mrs. strange toad frog man woman demon thingy mabob is a complete asshole, and Rin is adorable," I state to Kagome. She snickers softly.

"Who's Fido?" Rin asks. When I point to Sesshomaru she gasps, "Oh, silly, that's Lord Sesshomaru, not Fido."

I inhale harshly, and then hug her. I couldn't just not, I mean, that was adorable! Sesshomaru grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. I glare at him, feeling too close to him. When I inhale, there is a heady, delicious smell, kind of woodsy and masculine. I inhale deeper, really confused as to why his smell calls to me so much.

"Akyra!" Kagome yells. I shake my head and step away from him. I mutter an apology and run to Kagome, disgusted by my actions.

"Do you know what just happened?" I ask.

"You've never met a male inu daiyoukai outside of your bloodline I'm guessing, and your body was telling you that he was a powerful demon that would give you powerful babies. Also, Inuyasha told me that your first heat will be coming soon, so I suggest you come with me to a secure location so nothing, interesting, happens," she tells me.

"Oh…" I mumble, really embarrassed.

"Hey, it'll be fun," she smiles.

"But, you'd have to be away from Inuyasha…"

"I've been away from him a lot! I was stranded in our world for three years, wishing I could see him. I don't think three to five days will hurt."

"If you say so…"

She ignores me, pulling me back to the group. I attempt to keep my eyes off of Sesshomaru, but my gaze is drawn to him. My eyes widen when I see that he's staring at me intensely.


End file.
